


Brothers and Sisters

by ArrowOlicityAJ



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ
Summary: Emiko reveals answers to many of Oliver's questions about her life. This is a one shot conversation that I predict will happen something like this in 7X14.





	Brothers and Sisters

“Lady Green Badass Arrow is here”

Oliver Queen jumped up startled.

“Shi…”

It had been several weeks since Felicity set up the DNA reading security system. Oliver certainly took pride in Felicity's brilliant and amazing work. While he was very appreciative of the increased security, it was taking some time to get used to. Oliver was used to relying on nothing more than his fine-tuned natural instincts to detect someone’s presence.

As he went to the door, Oliver couldn’t help but to smile at Felcity’s “name” for Emiko. He would never tire at her sense of humor.

“Hi.” Oliver greeted Emiko with a timid smile.

Emiko, not returning his greeting, only a simple “Oliver,” and a firm nod.

“Your wife, Felicity…”

“She had to follow up with the doctor.” “She should be home later.”

“I heard about...Stanley.” I’m sorry Oliver.

“Yeah.” Oliver Queen sat across from Emiko in the condo’s living room. “Me too.”

“Emiko, thanks for agreeing to meet with me today. This means a lot to me.”

Emiko looked up at her half brother giving him a confident nod. She certainly recognized her father as she looked into his eyes.

She couldn't help to feel both pain and regret toward Oliver. The pain of their father's sins, but also regret of not contacting her half sibling sooner.

“Learning that I have a sister, I can’t tell you the joy this brings me.” “But, Emiko, what my father did to you and your mother was unforgivable.”

“I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am on behalf of my family.”

Oliver paused and looked downward, choosing is words carefully. 

“My mission here in star city started with righting my father’s wrongs. Emiko I want to make things right. I know I can never give you back what my father stole from you but If you would like...I would like to be a part of your life. And I will always look out for you”

“I’ve lost my father, my mother. Thea is gone. William is gone now. Having you in my life…this is kind of feels like a chance for redemption in so many ways.”

“Thea?”...Emiko looks up at him at the sound of her name.

Oliver continued...“Emiko I know this is not easy for you but…I have so many questions.”

“Oliver, I don’t...I can’t....”

"I'm sorry Emiko," giving her a look of concern.

“If your not ready to talk...”

Emiko paused a took a centering breath.

“For so long I have equated the name Queen with so much pain.” It’s going to take me a while to get past that.”

“I completely understand,” he said as he looks up at her.”

“Emiko, I have some questions.”

Oliver, similarly, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“Why are you copying me as the Green Arrow?”  
“People are calling you the New Green Arrow.”...He couldn’t stop there.  
“Who trained you?”  
“Why are you getting justice for your mother... NOW?”

“Look, Oliver, it’s been a long journey to get to where I am now. I have been trained by someone I have come to admire very much. My friend was there for me when no one else was. ...I don’t know what I would have done. As I walked in the shadow of death and despair, I was not alone anymore and I appreciated every day that we trained together.”

“When you were in prison, the city also needed saving. I used the opportunity while going after my mother’s killer to ‘fill in for you’.”

“Emiko are you going to continue being a vigilante?” I can see about getting you deputized.”  
I don't want you to end up in jail.”

“Oliver continued on. “I’ve seen you in action. To do the things that we do requires a very specific kind of training. Your training must have come from someone that I am connected to or someone from my past.”

“Emiko, you have to tell me about your friend that trained you. I know from experience that the kinds of people that...know what we know...can be very dangerous.” Please Emiko, I’m on your side. I owe you so much. Please, for everyone’s protection.”

“Oliver you don't owe me anything. I chose this life because I had to. It has nothing to do with you, and I certainly don’t need to be part of your team.”

Emiko looked up Oliver.

“Carrying fatherly hatred too, my friend wanted nothing to with the man or his ways even though he was a fierce teacher of fighting. My friend only wanting to carry on the good that was learned from fighting with a true warrior and hero.”

“My friend met me on the street one day last year; saw me fighting for my life. Not a physical fight but more of an emotional/psychological one. I was at rock bottom.”

“ I was so overcome with grief about my mother and carried such anger against my father Robert Queen and the life he so selfishly left us with. I still am. But now I have a focus and a mission."

Emiko took a deep breath and continued.

“My friend helped me to channel my anger, helped me gain the training I needed to fight my emotional battle as well as a physical one that I have now taken on. I’ve learned to fight for my life, emotionally and physically.” I have gained tremendous strength in so many ways. My friend, after experiencing similar pain and loss, also proved to me that justice sometimes requires a person to take it into their own hands.”

“Grateful to have found me, this friend also let me know that helping me was helping the with the sins of the past and family’s past.”

“Oliver, this friend means so much to me. I was found at the right time and it was as if that was their only purpose at the time- to be with me.”

“Emiko, I’m so glad you had someone in your life like that. It pains me so much that you had to go through what you did. I don’t know what I wouldn’t have done without my family.” Please know that you will have me now...and Felicity...if you want.”

“But please... I need to know who your friend is. I will keep your secret. You have my word. It’s important that I know. Now that the two of us are in contact, I need to know about any potential threats.”

“Oliver I’m not sure it’s a good idea…And I don’t really know much about who she is or even her full name. She wanted to keep her identity secret.”

Oliver looked up at her and felt his muscles tense as he heard her say “she.”

He could only think of two people it could be  
was is it Talia, or Sara?

“Oliver her name is Thea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos keep me writing (If you say nice things)!!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
